Lunar Apocalypse
by Companion of Insanity
Summary: The history of Prince Apocalypse,for those on DeviantArt who were curious.
1. Birth

It was during the reign of King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia that Lunar Apocalypse was born.

A small family of farmers,the Leaflets,shared a plot of land with the first generation of the Apple family. Morning Dew and Lighting Storm,the heads of the family,had four sons to begin with;Gentle Whisper,Streaming River,Playful Ember,and Steadfast Stone. The four sons worked tirelessly to keep up the farm. Though strong and young,Gentle Whisper was the strongest of the four.

A drought had come quite suddenly,destroying the year's crops,and with no water source,Lightning Storm and his sons had to travel to find water for their fields. Before they departed,Lighting Storm enlisted the aid of a young zebra named Akiki to watch over Morning Dew while they were away,as Morning Dew was expecting a fifth son soon.

Lighting Storm and his sons were gone for several days,having had to travel farther than they desired for water. When they returned,Akiki came running out from the barn,announcing a great joy:Morning Dew had given birth.

Overjoyed,Lightning storm bolted into the barn to see his newborn son. But when he saw the newborn,he was taken aback. Snuggled close to Morning Dew was a small alicorn as pale as the moon,who she'd named Lunar Apocalypse.  
Lightning Storm had been horrified by the presence of the alicorn,as the Leaflet family contained only pegasi and earth ponies. Lighting Storm and Gentle Whisper were both pegasus ponies,while Morning Dew,Streaming River and Playful Ember were earth ponies.

The head colt flew out of the barn,yelling and rambling of the newborn son being an atrocity to the family,screaming that they were cursed. To other ponies,the pegasus seemed to have gone mad,causing panic and confusion.

But to Morning Dew,Apocalypse was a jewel and a gift.

Lightning Storm's ramblings and shouts eventually reached the ears of King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia,who promptly demanded to see the new alicorn at once. Learning that the family lived on a farm,King Cosmos offered to come to them for a visit,suggesting that Morning Dew should not tire herself by walking all the way to Canterlot.

Morning Dew warily agreed,fearing that if she refused,she might anger the king. The king and Queen came while Lighting Storm was on another trip with his sons for water,and at first,Morning Dew was nervous,keeping her son close to her side. But instead of attacking,as Morning Dew had thought,King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia congratulated her,and the alicorn king and queen gave their blessings,hoping that Lunar Apocalypse would grow to be a strong alicorn colt.


	2. Lightning Storm's Collapse

Life on the farm had been difficult for Apocalypse. Not long after the visit of the king and queen,Morning Dew fell to a sickness that took her in the end.

Akiki had been kept in the family at Morning Dew's demands. The zebra was a sort of guardian,or nanny. After his mother departed,Akiki felt it her duty to take in Apocalypse as her own,and she protected him from Lightning Storm's outbursts. She kept him well educated,and he often aided his brothers in keeping up the farm.

Steadfast Stone had,at first,been annoyed with his youngest brother being an alicorn,thinking that Apocalypse would begin behaving like a spoiled filly,a thought all of Apocalypse's brothers shared. Over the years,though,Apocalypse earned his keep,and worked just as hard as his brothers,if not harder,and this calmed the fears of his brothers.

But for Apocalypse,Akiki was his only friend,and though the zebra had no wings to blanket him with,or a horn to conjure illusions and stories,she still brought him comfort. As time passed,Akiki saw a steady flow of depression in the young alicorn that was slowly increasing,and with the increasing depression followed his pelt darkening to a grim shade of grey.

Despite the comfort Akiki brought,Apocalypse was constantly feeling alone. Lightning Storm had certainly not helped. The pegasus felt a growing hatred burning through him as the years crawled by. He began to ramble and mutter in different languages as the hate for his own son grew.

It was not known by the family,but Lightning Storm was slowly fading away as an unknown force was slowly taking over him. This force,which was unnamed until Lightning Storm's collapse,was called Miasma. It was a dark energy that was drawn to ponies experiencing hate or jealousy.

How the Miasma came into existance is unknown,but all Apocalypse knew was that one night,when the family was resting,a storm rolled in,blocking out the moon and surrounding the farm house. Lightning Storm was asleep by this time. Whatever the storm was,it wakened Akiki first,who promptly woke the alicorn she'd come to consider her own son.

As she began to warn him about the storm,the house was suddnly destroyed in a flash,leaving only splinters of wood behind. The entire family was shocked awake as they landed in one of their fields,watching as the storm took shape...in the form a dark alicorn,which enveloped Lightning Storm.

Akiki noticed that the pegasus did not fight,but welcomed it instead,and for the sake of Apocalypse,she forced him to stand and run. There was nothing they could do for Lightning storm.

And as the pegasus was eaten alive by both the Miasma and his own hatred,Apocalypse looked back for his brothers,who had suddenly disappeared,but...he knew that they'd been claimed by the dark energy with his father.

Akiki kept him running,even after the storm had stopped,revealing nothing but an empty field with dead crops.


	3. The Kirin

While Akiki kept Apocalypse well educated,she could not teach him magic. Without a home,the alicorn had no place to rest. So Akiki did the only thing she could think of. No unicorn would teach the alicorn,and the reasons each one gave were all quite pathetic,to the point that a few claimed that they didn't have the time.

Akiki took Apocalypse across the land to a vast ocean,where she payed pegasus sailor to take them to the Kirin nation. Akiki had befriended the elder and leader of a small Kirin village,and she knew that the elder Whispering Water could teach what she could not. Apocalypse,a young colt,couldn't even lift an object when Akiki brought him to the village.

The alicorn didn't even know he was capable of magic,but this made sense. Apocalypse came from a family of farmers,none of which were unicorns...and where would King Cosmos find the time to take in the colt with all the royal duties he had to perform?

Apocalypse had been curious about the Kirin. Akiki had told him great tales in the past of their homeland,leaders and wisdom,and even told of the antlers they had instead of horns. Needless to say,Apocalypse had been fascinated by such beings,and he couldn't wait to meet them.

The trip across the ocean had taken weeks with the uncontrolable storms having ripped away one of the ship's sails. Apocalypse had helped where he could then,tying lines down and securing what little was left of the ship's sails,and with his wings,he proved to be an adequite flyer and a wonderful lookout. So much that the captain of the ship even asked him to be a member of the crew. To which,Apocalypse sadly declined.

He was simply not made for the open waters,despite his love of flying,which had made up for thrills with the lack of magic.

When Akiki and Apocalypse reached the Kirin nation and then the small village,Apocalypse was taken aback at the presence of the elder. Whispering water was clearly strong and wise,and his strange antlers were different from those of the other Kirin. Other Kirin had simple antlers,while the elder wore long and curved ones. The tufted tails were different from his own or Akiki's,and the cloven hooves certainly threw him for a loop. The alicorn was especially intimidated by his height,as well.

Whispering Water welcomed him and Akiki,though he seemed to be experiencing discomfort in the presence of the young alicorn. Akiki and Whispering Water began to discuss terms on the possibility of the Kirin teaching Apocalypse what he needed to know.

Whispering Water offered Akiki a place in his house,and was willing to train Apocalypse in the field of magic. Apocalypse was happy,until Akiki refused the elder's offer,saying that she needed to return to her home,and to her zebra family.

Apocalypse didn't have a choice. With Akiki leaving,he was required to stay in the village. But as the zebra departed through the village gates,she promised she would return and visit someday,and she left her step son behind in her tracks.


	4. Impending Destruction

Times were good,and though Akiki's depart had been painful,Apocalypse looked past it to learn magic. He discovered new thrills as he watched the elder Kirin's son open a flower with magic. Whispering Water was always present when his son Red Hawk and Apocalypse were performing magic. Some of the Kirin villagers chalked it up to old age,but Whispering Water always worried about the alicorn.

Since Apocalypse had started using magic with the elder's son,Whispering Water had begun needing to cast shields over his village. It was almost a nightly occurrence.

The truth was that a darkness similar to the Miasma had been drawn to the depressed alicorn. It was a curious creature at first,watching the alicorn perform simple spells. But the longer it lingered,the closer it drew to Apocalypse.

Whispering Water's sheilds were slowly becoming useless,keeping only physical beings out. He had been monitering Red Hawk's teaching,which would often fall into the late hours of the night. One quiet evening though,Whispering Water was feeling particularly uncomfortable,and he had no doubt that the creature he'd been trying to keep away from Apocalypse was lingering in the room.

It greatly disturbed him to have it so close,and he examined the spell his offspring was performing. He watched a spark of energy appear in the eyes of his student,and from then on,Whispering Water began to fear the young alicorn. Apocalypse may have had the potential of a great wizard,but he also had the potential of becoming a true monster...and the elder sat quietly,marveling at the drastic change that would soon strike the small,shy alicorn.

Whispering Water began to wonder if Akiki's decision to leave was wise. With the loss of his closest and only friend,the youth had grown even more depressed,despite the thrills magic provided.

Call it instinct,but Whispering Water just knew this shy and depressed alicorn would soon be no more.


	5. Looming Demon

Apocalypse's power grew everyday,drawing the strange creature that Whispering Water had been trying to keep away only closer. Apocalypse by now had fully discovered his gift. He was fully capable of moving the moon anywhere he wanted,and he had accidentally let go at one point,leaving the moon over the sun.

The effects scorched the land severely. In the midst of trying to undo the damage,King Cosmos appeared unannounced and put a stop to the destruction himself. Apocalypse had been glared at for the trouble he'd caused,and with another bout of magic,the king stole Apocalypse's cutie mark away before the colt could see it.

The young alicorn wasn't even aware of the king's deed,and was heartbroken to find that his flank was bare. The Kirin villagers were away during the ordeal,and the elder returned with his people to find his village severely damaged and still burning. And in the middle of the mess,Apocalypse stood trying to perform a spell that was beyond his level to restore the burning homes of the village.

Chased out of the village and into the forest by Red Hawk,Apocalypse was now wandering around alone in the forest around the burning town. Red Hawk was not at all aware of the danger he'd just put Apocalypse in.

Apocalypse,now locked in a permanent state of depression,found only the energy to curl up on a pile of leaves on the forest floor and go to sleep. In sleep,though,he was now fully vulnerable to the wandering demon. He slept clean through the night,away from the Kirin and the chaos he'd caused,protected by the dark creature that would soon bring him down to the depths of hell.


	6. Destructive Decision

The young alicorn had slept clean through the night,only to awaken with a strange colt standing over him. The demon alicorn,known as Adriad,seemed used to him. Even chuckled a little when the juvenile jumped away in shock.

Coiled in the demon's tail was a crystal orb,which Adriad explained to be where King Cosmos had kept his cutie mark after he'd taken it away. Apocalypse grew fond of the orb and asked if he could have his cutie mark returned. The demon agreed,but for a rather hefty price.

In exchange for his cutie mark,Apocalypse was to allow Adriad to reside withing his body,giving the demon a proper physical form. Apocalypse was hesitant,worried about his own health,and what might happen if a demon united with an alicorn that couldn't control his own magic. The uniting would also split Apocalypse in two,in a sense. Adriad would be free to take control any time he pleased,especially if it was a most inconvenient time for Apocalypse.

And while he was in control,the young alicorn's spirit would be sent away to the underworld,and it was this fact specifically that Adriad did not share.

Should Apocalypse try to return,the end result would be two souls fighting over one body.

Still,even with the clear danger blaring in his eyes,Apocalypse,out of pure desperation to be rid of a blank flank,accepted the deal. The depressed alicorn received his cutie mark at last,but when the demon took over Apocalypse's body,Apocalypse himself was gone.

Thrust into the underworld,Apocalypse quickly lost his way.

Adriad,now having complete control over the lost alicorn's body,emerged as a six legged creature with gigantic wings,antlers and a unicorn horn. His new body was stained sinful black,and with new-found power,he brought the moon over the sun,scorching almost all of Equestria. King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia had tried to intervene,but Adriad's power was too great. Queen Galaxia was transported to the core of the sun she raised,and the unbearable heat of the flames seared her away into nothing.

King Cosmos,at the loss of his queen and wife,attempted with every bout of magic in his body to banish Adriad to the moon,and the spell ricocheted,bouncing off of Adriad like a toy against a wall,and Cosmos himself was lost to the core of the night,the cold stone of the moon freezing him into nothing more than a rock.

Equetria's king and queen were gone,and Adriad was free to roam.


End file.
